


This Body is Yours and Mine

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Jemma was busy unpinning her wedding dress in all different places, and god how she just wished she could get it over with.“Jem, you’re taking an awfully long time in there,” Fitz inquired, already changed into his plaid-patterned pajama pants and grey sleep shirt. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”





	This Body is Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who wanted more pregnant Fitzsimmons! I figured it would only be natural to make a fic where Jemma announces her pregnancy to Fitz :) Enjoy!!

Jemma was busy unpinning her wedding dress in all different places, and  _ god  _ how she just wished she could get it over with. 

 

“Jem, you’re taking an awfully long time in there,” Fitz inquired, already changed into his plaid-patterned pajama pants and grey sleep shirt. “Are you sure you don’t need help?” 

 

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine!” She answered, removing the last pin triumphantly from the large dress, now masking her small figure. She slipped it off as it pooled at her feet, stepping to the side to slip on her grey colored matching pajama set. 

 

Then, her eyes darted to the pregnancy test sitting on the counter, smiling to herself at the thought of the baby that was growing inside of her.

 

_ Their  _ baby. 

 

She picked it up, wrapping it in a cloth and tying it with a ribbon.

 

As she returned back to the bed where Fitz was waiting patiently for her, she held the covered test behind her back. “I got you a present,” she smiled. “I thought it would only be natural to show my husband how much I appreciate him after the wedding.” 

 

“But I didn’t get you anyt-” Fitz interrupted. Jemma held up a finger to his lips, a grin crawling onto her lips. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Jemma let out a small laugh and shook her head. “That’s okay, Fitz. It’s nothing big.” 

 

“But still--” 

 

Jemma pressed her lips to his to quiet him, revealing the small wrapped item she had in her hand. “Here.”

 

Her husband took the small present, tugging at the tied ribbon. He then unwrapped the neat cloth, taken aback by what he saw. His jaw dropped, and tears pricked at his eyes. “J-Jemma… y-you’re…” 

 

“Pregnant.” She finished, grinning uncontrollably. “I’m pregnant.”

 

“And y-you’re okay?” He asked, overcome by emotions as he quickly engulfed her in a fierce hug. 

 

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine. I’m nine weeks along.” Jemma’s voice was filled with love, having the softest tone. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re having a baby,” Fitz added, his voice barely a whisper when he let go of her, his hand covering her flat stomach. “Jem, we’re going to be parents!” He exclaimed, now smiling as he bent down to kiss her stomach. She just laughed in amusement as a flutter of happiness filled her emotions. 

 

Jemma almost couldn’t believe it herself, she’d wanted this ever since she knew for certain that she was in love with Fitz. 

 

_ To get married.  _

 

_ Have children together.  _

 

_ Have a life with him.  _

 

“Yes, we are.” Jemma replied, running her hands through his curls as she wiped away his tears. She didn’t notice them until now, until he looked up at her with admiration. “Oh, Fitz,” She laughed, kissing his forehead sweetly. “You are going to be a great father.”

 

“And you’ll be a wonderful mum,” He added, taking her hands and placing them atop her belly. He then placed his on top, covering her small hands. “I can already tell.” 

 

His sentence jerked her to tears, but they weren’t tears of fear --- they were tears of happiness. She bit her lip after beaming back at him, then apologized. “Sorry --- hormones.” 

 

“That’s perfectly fine, and I promise you, I’ll make this an easy pregnancy for you. I’ll get you your books, your tea ---”

 

Jemma cut him off with another happy kiss. 

 

“Thank you, husband.” Jemma said, her voice soft, resting her head against Fitz’s. 

 

“You’re welcome, wife,” he replied. His mind couldn’t help but ponder about the one question that came to his head as soon as he figured out that Jemma was carrying his child. 

 

“What will Deke think?”

  
  
  
  



End file.
